Unexpected Events
by Jazzyviper
Summary: Krista is a student of Maria University, and she goes to Survey Bucks after a stressful day in hopes of cooling down and bumps into an interesting stranger, Ymir. Krista ends up following Ymir a lot like a lost puppy, and Ymir has to accept it. Neither of them have any friends in life, so Ymir's sudden appearance in Krista's life was the best thing that happened to her. Modern AU.


A/N: Hey guys! I'm sooo soo sorry for not updating I Like You, I just haven't the heart to update, I never drew out a plot, my desire to write it only lasted for a short period of time, and it was just lazily put together. I'm keeping it on hold for now, the next chapter is indeed done, but it's extremely short and _terrible_, believe me. The next chapter will be the finale, I didn't it want it to be but I just can't. Anywho, this story, unlike ILY, has a plot written for it all the way up to chapter seven, and ongoing. So enjoy, I should do weekly updates now that I know what I'm doing. xD (the first few chapters won't be very long, but they get longer.)

Clouds drifted silently over the bright blue sky, and Krista pulled up to a small café, Survey Bucks, for some relaxation once and for all. She worked none-stop at her school, Maria University, and her teachers were cutting her no slack. She sluggishly entered the small shop and ordered a tall chi tea latte, grabbed it and sat down. She set her silver laptop down on the cold table and just stared at it, not bothering to open it. Black bags settled beneath her eyes due to her constant worrying and all-nighters working on essays. Her golden hair was pulled back in a lazy ponytail and she could barley keep her blue orbs open. Yawning, she took a sip of the steaming chi and opened her laptop. _I guess I can begin…_ Krista thought dreadfully. She still had _two years _of this nonsense left, and once she finally got her degree she could sleep for a full eight hours of sleep again. It was a rare thing for her, but a nice treat nonetheless. Just barely avoiding social media, she began her homework, a six-page essay on global warming and ways to stop it. She so far had fives words, and it her head was pounding at the idea of writing any more. A long sigh escaped her mouth and she quickly began to write, and time seemed to be going as slow as possible. She just wanted to go home and go to sleep, be woken up two hours later to get to school. She decided to avoid dorms, because anything could happen with that mess. With almost two pages done, Krista looked down at her watch. It read ten twenty pm. Krista groaned, wrapped things up and got in her car, getting stuck in traffic and making it home ten minutes later. Whining, Krista didn't bother plugging her laptop in and collapsed on her couch, screaming into the pillow. She lay facedown in the soft brown pillow and feel asleep, surprised she didn't suffocate by morning.

Krista drove home from school, deciding to stop by Survey Bucks to finish her homework. She walked in and approached a cheerful brunette at the cash register, her hair pulled back and her lips pulled into a smile.

"Hello! And - welcome back. I remember seeing you from yesterday," she prompted, her voice dying as she finished her sentence. "What can I get to you today?" she chirped, resting her hands on her hips. Krista looked down and noticed that her nametag read "Sasha".

"I'd like a chi tea latte please," Krista croaked, trying her best to sound as cheerful as the girl in front of her. Sasha smiled and punched something into a screen, and when she was done she turned to Krista.

"That'll be $3.50!" Krista pulled out her money and the two exchanged items. Krista quickly retreated to her seat from yesterday. Thankfully wasn't taken. It sat in the corner of the shop, far away from people. It was dark and cold, and the voices of others were drowned thanks to a wall cutting off a lot of sound. But she wasn't alone. On the corner to her left, the second cold isolated corner, was a tall brunette with a black laptop. Freckles littered her face and her short hair was pulled back, revealing her long neck. She yawned, and her brown eyes focused on the screen again. Dark black bags hung beneath her eyes, revealing her sleep deprivation. Krista stared at her a moment longer and narrowed her eyes. She had black earphones in her ears and she was wearing all black, but her tee shirt had a white symbol on it. It was a roaring beast with sharp teeth - the Titan University symbol. Krista stared a little longer before finally turning away. That's when she realized- that Titan was here yesterday. Krista sighed and finally began her work. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
